


When it's Right

by elliebird



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: Set during 1x02. I just really wanted to write some porn.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 15
Kudos: 345





	When it's Right

**Author's Note:**

> [InsidiousIntent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsidiousIntent/pseuds/InsidiousIntent) is the most amazing writing buddy. This is for (and because of) her ♥

Five minutes after meeting TK, Carlos realizes he’s in way over his head. 

It isn’t until they’re stumbling into Carlos’s condo in the middle of the afternoon, stone sober and frantic like horny teenagers that he realizes just how deeply. 

TK has an easy confidence that comes across as arrogant until you catch that self-self-deprecating light in his eyes, the crooked grin he cracks. He’s the kind of guy Carlos knew in high school, effortlessly beautiful and good at everything, everyone’s favorite. 

Still waters run deep with TK and Carlos knows better than to buy what TK’s trying hard to sell him. 

TK is fun and Carlos hasn’t had much fun in his life these days. They’ve seen each other twice since that first night at the bar and Carols hasn’t thought of anything - or anyone - else. 

Carlos wants to look at him forever. He wants to learn what he can about this New York City boy who followed his dad to Texas and somehow makes it look like he’s lived his life here. 

Carlos doesn’t usually do hookups and he can’t remember the last time one happened in the middle of the day with light flooding his living room and hands shoving at his clothes. 

Carlos tosses his shirt aside. TK’s sprawled on his sofa with his arms above his his head and Carlos has a moment of _oh shit_ before he’s shaking it off and bracing his weight on top of all that golden beauty. 

TK opens his mouth to him and in the next breath rolls them off the sofa. They hit the floor with a thud. 

Carlos is trying to get his bearings but TK’s already several steps - hell, _miles_ \- ahead of him. 

“I want to get my mouth on you,” TK says, bracing his weight above Carlos, looking down at him with those sexy grey eyes. His lips are pink from Carlos’s mouth on his and the flush spreading down his throat is fucking gratifying. 

The words take a second to register. All Carlos can focus on is TK. If Carlos has met anyone sexier, he can’t remember. 

“You’re so sexy,” Carlos says, trying to make his brain catch up to the rest of him. 

TK grins, a wide smile that makes his eyes go all soft and crinkled. He ducks down and kisses Carlos’s open mouth. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Carlos doesn’t remember what the question was. Was there a question? Fuck if he knows. He watches TK work his way down to rest on his knees between Carlos’s thighs. 

TK touches him, fingers mapping the shape of Carlos’s chest, the planes of his stomach, definition he’s worked for. When TK ducks his head to trace the line of hair beneath his belly button with his lips, Carlos lets his head fall back, mouth open. He can’t pull enough air into his lungs, can’t calm the roar of adrenaline, the race of his pulse. 

TK is the kind of perfect Carlos used to dream up when he was a horny teenager, covertly jerking himself off with his parents just down the hall. 

TK deftly unzips him. He tugs his jeans down his thighs and waits for Carlos to awkwardly kick out of them. TK on his knees, still in his own jeans, his shirt hanging open, is a picture Carlos is going to be jerking off to until he’s forgotten the way he looks, thighs flexed, belly taut, eyes at once hungry and mischievous, like he knows how desperate Carlos is. 

Apparently, along with knowing that he’s a walking ten, TK gets off on being a tease. Carlos doesn’t think he’s been this hard in his life and nothing’s happened yet, beyond a very nice, if casual lunch date at his favorite food truck and some making out in TK’s car. But he’s ready to lose his load and TK’s done nothing more than slip his hand underneath the leg of Carlos’s briefs, fingers teasing the crease of his thigh. 

He ducks down and mouths at the black cotton, his breath hot and wet on Carlos’s dick. He licks at Carlos through the material, making low, pleased sounds that Carlos feels down in the base of his spine, the tips of his fingers, the back of his neck. 

TK plays with him. He slips his hand further, cups Carlos’s balls and uses his mouth to work the waistband until just the tip of Carlos’s cock pokes out, rigid against his belly and leaking slick already.

TK bypasses Carlos’s dick in favor of licking at the pre-come on Carlos’s skin. It’s official. Carlos is going to die before TK ever gets his mouth on his cock. 

Carlos is enjoying the torture too much to do anything beyond stare helplessly at the walking wet dream between his thighs. 

After an eternity - or five minutes - TK tugs the waistband of Carlos’s briefs down. He pulls them off, tosses them aside and flashes Carlos a _look_ he can’t decipher. Before Carlos understands what’s happening, TK’s managed to nearly unhinge his jaw and swallow Carlos _deep_. 

Deep-throating is not a thing Carlos has ever experienced, aside from jerking off to in in porn. But TK is apparently well-versed. 

Carlos doesn’t know how it’s happened but he’s proud of himself for not coming right then, at the back of TK’s throat as his jaw works and his mouth floods with spit. He doesn’t know what’s hotter - the feel of TK’s gag reflex or the hazy look of pleasure in his eyes as he sucks Carlos off. 

Carlos’s hands clench, looking for something to hold onto. Carlos enjoys getting head, like he imagines the majority of men with dicks do, but he’s never had anything like this. TK’s enthusiasm is part of it, the way he works his jaw, sucks at Carlos like he's never had anything better between his lips. 

TK looks up at him and Carlos nearly loses it all over that pretty face, pink lips stretched wide, wet with spit and pre-come. There’s restless energy simmering in TK. Carlos sees it threatening to break loose, sensed it the night they met and TK backed him up against the wall outside the men’s room at the bar and kissed him stupid. 

Carlos wants to watch this. He reaches for one of the pillows that tumbled to the floor when they did and shoves it beneath his head. He props himself up with an arm folded beneath his neck and watches TK pull off to grin at him while tracing Carlos’s dripping cock head with the tip of his tongue. 

He tries to say something, like _fuck_ or _holy shit_ but what comes out instead is something breathless and guttural, his head falling back as TK chuckles and takes Carlos deep one more time. 

Carlos loves how clear it is that TK’s getting off on this. Whether it’s relish from the power he’s exerting over Carlos or he just really loves sucking dick, he’s enjoying it just as much as Carlos is. 

Carlos shifts, restless. He reaches out and touches TK’s cheek, trails lower to where his mouth and chin are messy with spit. TK moans, something deep and genuine that vibrates against Carlos’s cock. He keeps going, using his thumb to touch the flushed corner of TK’s mouth where it’s stretched around Carlos. 

TK looks up at him. The playful cockiness is gone and all Carlos can see is a feral sort of hunger, a need for something Carlos can’t name but wants to give him. 

“Jesus, TK,” Carlos mutters, stroking two fingers over the perfect curve of his cheek. 

TK pulls off with a slick, obscene pop. He ducks his head, averting his gaze in a moment Carlos doesn’t quite understand. He watches him take a breath, then another, like he’s gathering himself. When he looks up again, that mischievous glint is back in those pretty pale eyes. 

“Hold my head,” he says, grinning. With his face flushed and his lips pink and smeared with spit, it’s dangerously sexy. 

When Carlos hesitates, TK turns his cheek into Carlos’s hand. “I want it,” he says, meeting Carlos’s gaze. 

Carlos nods. This time, when he opens his mouth to take Carlos deep, Carlos touches the crown of his head. He’s careful. TK seems to be looking for something. 

Carlos likes it a little dirty occasionally, a little rough. He and TK don’t know one another though, and without the explicit consent TK’s giving, Carlos wouldn’t let himself add a little pressure, a little more when TK’s response is a low, hungry moan and the seal of his lips around Carlos. 

When TK meets Carlos’s eyes, everything in Carlos lights up. “Fuck, TK, I’m gonna come.” 

Instead of pulling off to jerk him through it, TK doubles down. He hollows his cheeks, closes his eyes and takes Carlos into his throat until Carlos shudders and comes. It feels like it lasts forever. TK doesn’t let up. 

Carlos doesn’t know if he’s ever come so hard in his life. He tries to keep still, worried about TK choking. TK hasn’t moved to pull off. He keeps his lips around Carlos, mouth working as he swallows and when Carlos tries to push him off, TK grabs his hand. 

When TK finally pulls off, he’s breathing hard and wild-eyed. Nothing has ever been as painfully beautiful or erotic as TK on his knees, jeans unzipped. His hair’s a mess, his mouth looks used and he’s flushed everywhere. 

Carlos reaches for him. “Come here,” he mumbles. He tugs TK up, wraps an arm around his waist and urges him to rest his weight on the length of Carlos’s body. 

He kisses the stubble on TK’s jaw, the dip of his chin, the corner of his wet mouth. TK shudders when Carlos kisses him, fits their mouths together and takes the taste of himself from TK’s lips and tongue. He kisses the hungry sounds from his mouth and pushes his hands inside TK’s shirt to touch all that warm, gorgeous skin. 

Afterwards, when Carlos has worked TK to a shuddering orgasm, TK grins at him. “Well fuck me, Officer Reyes,” he breathes, still panting through the aftershocks. He ducks his head and presses a fleeting kiss to Carlos’s lips where he’s sore and slick. 

Carlos grins against TK’s mouth. “Give me five,” he breathes. 

He’s rewarded with the sound of TK’s laugh against his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm on [Tumblr](https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
